


I keep the ends out for the tie that binds

by Merideath



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Clint's rather sassy, Community: trope_bingo, Darcy's kinda a badass, F/M, First Kiss, Steve wears his best disapproving face, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior Agent Darcy Lewis is about 112% this assignment was a bogus way to get her, Agent Barton and Captain Rogers out of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ.  Why else would they be sent out in the middle of the Nevada desert? Really they didn't cause that much chaos in the tower.  Honest. Okay so maybe the assignment's not so bogus when they actually stumble upon a compound filled with archaic Hydra weapons and maybe kinda end up stealing government files and setting fire to said compound. Really it could happen to anyone, right? Now Clint wont stop singing Johnny Cash, Captain America is wearing his unimpressed face and Darcy really doesn't want to get fired. They are rattling down the highway in a car riddled with bullet holes and one flat tire.</p><p>Edited on 31/03/2014 (Fixed some pesky tense switches and made tweaks to dialogue and other lines. Hopefully for the better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I keep the ends out for the tie that binds

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the "Accidentally Married" square on my trope bingo card. I wanted something that was a little different than getting Steve drunk on Asgardian mead or something Tony and Bruce have cooked up in the lab. I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Many thanks go out to Melifair and katertots for much hand holding, brain storming and listening to me whine in epic tumblr messages.

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds._ _(I walk the Line- Johnny Cash)_

_..._

“Nice as it is hanging out with you guys why can’t they send us out to investigate a Starbucks or like the Winchester Mystery House?” Darcy said as she picked at the bullet hole in her suit jacket. Her arm throbbed where the bullet had grazed her, but there was, thankfully, no bullet lodged in her flesh.

“Because we are SHIELD agents and not the Mystery Gang, Velma Dinkley,” Agent Barton grinned from the driver’s seat.  Captain Rogers shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's side.

“Whatever, Shaggy, can’t you make the Mystery Machine move faster?” Darcy said, a grin in her voice that had been absent with all the bullets flying all over the damn place. Her lips quirked up into a faint smile when Captain Rogers glanced back at her. He offered up his own smile, white teeth glinting in the dark interior of the car.

“Interesting,” Clint muttered. The engine rattled and black smoke started haemorrhaging from the vents.

“Define ‘interesting’,” Darcy said.

“Oh God, oh God, we're all going to die?” Clint deadpanned. Darcy snorted despite the seriousness of being chased by half a dozen blacked out SUVs with some very big guns and very pissed off bad guys. 

“Not funny Barton, Lewis. How close are they?”

“Everything's shiny, Cap'n. Not to fret,” Darcy said. One hand gripped the back of the seat and the other held her sidearm. Thumb against the safety. Steve raised his eyebrows, head titled to side as he looked from her to Clint. Darcy wrinkled her nose and grinned, wide and bright. “You seriously need to watch more TV, Rogers. Firefly, a space western, and Scooby-Doo, its a-"

“Zoinks," Steve said dryly.

"You did not just say that."

"Hulk likes to watch cartoons," Steve shrugged, his eyes on the road behind them. "I'll add Firefly to the list. How far can the car take us?”

“We can make it to that Chapel," Clint said jerking his chin at the white wooden sign on the side of the road. Barton grimaced as he glanced in the rear view mirror. "The engine's fucking toast. We won't get any farther."

"Damn," Steve said and Darcy was almost certain she could hear the sound of the gears working in his head over the noise of the dying car engine. 

.......................

Darcy ran up the three steps to the chapel door twisting the knob but it didn’t budge, she hammered against the door. “Hurry up, Lewis,” Clint gritted out just as the door opened a crack and the muzzle of a shotgun shoved out into her face. Steve grabbed Darcy’s arm and pulled her back and behind him.

“You here to get married?” The old man squinted swinging the shotgun between Darcy, Steve and Clint as he took in their torn and bloodied clothing, Clint’s busted lip and the dried tear tracks on Darcy’s face that she would later swear blind were never there, even though the bullet graze stung like a mother.

“We’re from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

“You gettin’ married? You don’t look like yer here to get married.”

"Er well no. But we-“ Darcy stammered peeking out from behind the broad expanse of Steve’s back.

“Not getting married. Then yer not comin’ in,” the old man said and slammed the door in their faces.

“What the fu-”Darcy spluttered but stopped herself at Captain Roger’s grim expression. “What do you want me to do?” Darcy looked between Steve and Clint.

“Don’t look at me, Lewis, I not getting married. Ever again," Clint muttered never taking his eyes off the road they drove in on, bouncing on the balls of his feet, a grin twitching at the corner of his mouth as he glanced back at Steve. "‘Sides Tasha’d kill me and I’m still payin’ for the first one.”

“Captain?” Darcy winced at the squeak in her voice. Steve looked from the road to Darcy, eyes wide, but jaw set firm. “It’s either that or hurt the old bastard. You got a better idea? Bad men with big-bada-boom guns are headed this way, and I’m not giving up the data we acquired. It’s too damn important. We’ll get it annulled later; nobody will ever have to know but you, me and Clint. It’ll be fine.” _I hope it will be fine_ , she thought. Darcy rolled her lip between her teeth and patted the USB drive shoved in her bra. Steve eyes following the path of her hand and skittering back out to the desert view. _Awesome._  

“Damn it,” Darcy muttered under her breath and rapped her knuckles on the rough wooden door. _Come on open the damn door_ , she thought. Another minute and she'd lay good money down that Captain Rogers would break the damn door down. 

“What? You again? I told you--”

“We’re getting married,” Darcy grinned broadly stepping close to Steve and wrapping her arms around his waist. Steve tensed up for a few moments but forcibly relaxed himself when Darcy pinched his side. The old man narrowed his eyes, mouth pinched in a sour line. Steve sighed and put on his best USO tour smile. He wrapped his left arm around Darcy keeping his right arm free to reach the weapon tucked into the back of his trousers. 

"We are," Steve said. 

“$100 and I need ta see both your IDs,” The old man gestured with his shotgun and stuck a gnarled hand out.

“Hurry up, kids,” Clint whispered backing up a step as Darcy rummaged down her bra for her Drivers License and Steve made a slightly strangled sound as he grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and handed it to Darcy. She internally cheered at the fact Captain Rogers' photo was worse than her own as she pulled his drivers license and a hundred dollars out. She was not going to use her own money for this, SHIELD was abysmal at refunding expenses even with the right receipts. Darcy shoved the IDs and cash into the old man’s hand. He grunted and stepped back allowing the door to fall open. Steve pushed her forward, hand warm on the small of her back, and a low curse spilling from.

“Welcome to the Serenity Chapel of Love. Lucille get out here, we got customers!” The old man shouted as he pocketed the cash and handed Darcy the IDs back. "Lucille! You deaf old bat."

“There are me with guns headed this way sir. We need to get you safe-,” Steve began, with his best Captain America Voice of Authority (tm).

“Boy, you got the rings?”

“No, we don’t have time for this.”

“Lucille, bring the ring box. Lucille!”

“Damn it, Jacob, I told you to stop hollerin’ at me like I was the damn dog. That dog’s been dead five years now,” groused a small woman with an astronomically large beehive hair style, too much make-up and bracelets that jingled merrily. She handed Jacob a small wooden case and took the shotgun off of him as her eyes raked over Steve. “Oh, hello there. He’s a pretty one. Good choice, girl.” She patted Steve’s arm, giving it a little squeeze and winked at Darcy.

Jacob held out the box of rings to Darcy who stared at them blankly before grabbing two plain silver bands that looked the right size, shoving them into a pocket and dropping more cash from Steve’s wallet into the box. “These.”

She darted her eye around the chapel. Steve had removed his grey suit jacket and folded it over a chair, soon followed by his navy blue and silver tie. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows before  he shoved a heavy bookcase in front of the chapel doors.Steve frowned and glanced up at where Clint was climbing up the wall to perch himself among the rafters to the side of the high pointed window facing the road. “Barton?”

“Cars are pulling up now, Cap, best be quick about marryin' your girl."

"She's not....yeah, fine. SHIELD?"

"ETA twenty minutes.”

“Lewis?”

“I’ve got two clips left and Tess.”

“Tess?”

“The taser Stark gave me after I....oh, never mind. Later,” Darcy huffed brushing her hair out of her face. She yanked it back into a ponytail with one of the spare hair-ties wrapped around her wrist. She tore her jacket off for better range of movement, leaving her in her white silk sleeveless blouse.

“Are you ready?” Jacob inquired as he took his shotgun back from a worried  Lucille. The  woman pulled a tiny  pearl handed revolver from the pocket of her loose sweater and pointed it down at the dusty floor boards.

“Yes,” Darcy snapped. “Sorry, mister. But can you make it quick, before the bad guys get here. I'd kinda not like to die on my wedding day.”

“Darcy Esther Lewis, do you take Steven Grant Rogers to be your husband. To live to-“

“I do!” Darcy blurted and kept her eyes on the hastily barricaded door. Something heavy banged against the door and books leapt from the bookcase onto the floor.

“Steven Grant Rogers, do you take Darcy Esther Lewis to be your wife,” Jacob recited with far too much care for a man who's livelyhood was about to be riddled with bullet holes.

“I do,” Steve shouted. He shoved Jacob down behind him, out of the line of fire.  Bullets shattered the front window. Darcy sent a quick prayer to Thor and aimed her gun towards the side window when Steve pointed at her. She could do this. Darcy had sailed through her training. Two gun fights in one day, what where the odds through really? Not very good when it came to working for SHIELD.

“....by the authority invested in me by the great state of Nevada-“Jacob shouted but the sound of gunfire drowned out half the words.

The next few minutes went by in a blur, in the end Darcy’s training held out.

She aimed her gun helped protect the crazy bastard and his wife.

She shot and killed men.

She held her own beside Captain America and Hawkeye.

In the aftermath Darcy stood in the open doorway of the Serenity Chapel of Love. There were bullet holes in the Sign for the chapel, showers of glass, and splintered wood all over the ground. Bullet holes everywhere. Bodies lay on the ground, covered in bullet holes and arrows. Darcy still held her weapon in her hand as she tilted her head back to look up at the clear blue sky. 

"You okay, Darcy? Coulson will be here soon. You, uh, you did really well today,” Steve said softly as he gently placed his hand on Darcy’s shoulder. His thumb rubbed against the thin silk of her blouse and the heat of his hand seeped into.

“I don’t know. I think I’m okay," Darcy said, as she rubbed her hand up and down her arm. "No, I don’t know. That was...kinda intense."

"Kinda."

"At least we don't have to do clean up. God, I want chocolate cake with whipped cream and a giant latte.”

"Me too, now," Steve chuckled and Darcy found herself smiling.

"So we should probably-"

“Kiss her!”

“What?” Darcy and Steve exclaimed in unison.

“Kiss the bride,“ Jacob made a shooing motion with his hand. Darcy looked up at Steve biting her lip. “Go on ya idjit.” Jacob said smacking Steve on the back.

Steve frowned, a line formed between his brows. Darcy was pretty sure he was going to turn around and walk away. She was surprised when Steve stepped forward into her space and very gently brushed his mouth over hers. His lips were dry and chapped, and the smell of cedar aftershave filled her lungs. Oh. “Give her a proper kiss, son. The girl did a good job back there."

"Sir-"

"Give yer wife a real kiss,” Jacob ordered again. Barton snickered from his perch in the rafters and Steve's scowl deepened.

"I'm just gonna go-" her words were cut short as Steve wrapped his arm around Darcy’s waist pulling her up onto her toes. His mouth covered hers, tongue teasing as the seam of her lips until she opened for him. Darcy was pretty sure her brain was about to melt out of her ears. She gripped Steve’s shirt in her hands, and arched into the hard lines of his body. Heal licked down her spine at the brush of his hand on the back of her neck. He threaded his fingers through her hair. Darcy nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned low in his throat. Reluctantly Steve unwound his arm from her back. “Damn, Rogers.” Darcy said, voice filled with breathless laughter.  Steve’s face was faintly flushed and  Darcy could feel  the same warmth on her own cheeks.

“This is so going on Facebook, Mr and Mrs. Rogers,” Clint said grinning wickedly as he holds up his phone, the screen shows Darcy and Steve as they kissed Steve’s hand in her hair and her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued firearm still tightly gripped in her hand.

“Clint!”

“You don’t even have Facebook, Barton.” Darcy muttered making a half hearted a grab for Clint’s phone. He was too fast on his feet, dodged her easily and twisted out of Steve's longer reach. 

“Rock, paper, scissors for who gets to tell Coulson,” Clint shouted gleefully over his shoulder as the SHIELD helicopter landed at the far end of the Chapel’s parking lot. “Man I need popcorn for this.”

Darcy opened her mouth to shout when Steve’s hand entwined with hers. He gave a reassuring squeeze and a smile that made her belly twist.“I’ll handle the report,” Steve said. His gaze dropped from her eyes to her mouth, and Darcy's hand tightened on his. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Darcy nodded and pulled her hand free. Steve jumped down the steps and followed after Barton.

Both men greeted Agent Coulson and Agent Romanoff as they stepped down from the helicopter. Darcy found herself occupied looking at a shard of glass beside her shoe. It was really incredibly interesting. Really. 

The cavalry was finally there.

She was alive. She kicked ass.

She kissed Captain America. 

“Holy shit, I’m Mrs. Captain America," she said. She rubbed her palm over her face. "God, I'm so fucking fired....or dead. I'm probably dead.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I've got for you. I have no ideas what Coulson will say or what will happen when Clint sends the picture he took to Tony Stark who will then forward it too all SI employees, scientists and SHIELD agents. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sewing machine, some muffin tins and a badly scratched up ipod. I'm just borrowing Darcy, Steve and Clint for my own amusement. I don't own Scooby-Doo or Firefly either.


End file.
